Space Academy
by Xadkarius
Summary: Assuming all three races have found peace with each other. What humor ensues? What will happen? Jim x Sarah, Jim x Nova. Rest of the pairings, read to find out! Just hope you like it. I accept any constructive review. JUST REVIEW IT!
1. Chapter 1

Shooting Range [3.30pm]

"Nice shot," November Annabelle "Nova" Terra, a blonde slender girl who was in the shooting programme, muttered sarcastically. Sarah Louise Kerrigan, a redheaded tan-skinned girl who had about the same physique as November, rolled her eyes. Sarah knew November couldn't take anything but perfection.

"How about you take care of your own shooting instead of observing _me _all the time?" Sarah said, venom dripping on her words. The two were actually reasonably good friends, but all of their friendship went out the window when they were shooting. They were competitors, after all. The same thing happened in other things when they were competing.

November rolled her eyes back at Sarah, then went back to focus on her shooting. It hit the bull's eye a bit to the right. "Damn it!"

* * *

SARAH- Canteen [6.30pm]

"Nice shooting back there," November smiled as she took a seat next to me. I returned the compliment.

"You know you don't mean it," I teased. She just shrugged. But we both knew our compliments and criticism were not real. We took each other as equals, never thinking better, or worse, of each other. That was what made our friendship good I guess.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became tense as we saw James Raynor, the most handsome guy in our school, more commonly known as…

"Jim!" November cried as she rushed over. I was not slow to follow, though she obviously reached the front first as dozens of girls ran over and surrounded him. While he was occupied by November hugging him, more girls tried to get hold of him. I psionically carved a circle around him, pushing back the other girls, excluding November. This was going to be a fair challenge. Focusing all my strength, I called out his name as beautifully as I could.

"Jim~!" I said, musically.

"Ah Sarah! Now what do I owe the pleasure of two of our school's best girls?" He smirked.

I and Nova exchanged glances, before simultaneously asking,

"Who do you like more?"

As usual, he refused to commit himself to either of us.

"I like both of you as much right now. Maybe you two could settle it amongst yourselves?"

"But it's up to you to decide! The man always proposes to the woman, not the other way!"

"Guess it's up to you to impress me then."

"Definitely!" We chimed.

* * *

NOVEMBER- Classroom Amber [8.30 am]

I am SO BORED. Just one hour in and I'm already dozing. I mean, how the heck am I supposed to focus on studies when my freakin' teacher is a psionic? Gosh, this really sucks. Oh crud.

"November!" Professor Zeratul called.

I sighed.

"Sorry Professor! I won't doze again!" I psionically cried for some help from Sarah.

Sarah just smirked.

Sometimes I really hate her guts. But whatever. She's such a good friend when she's being one, so I don't mind.

NOVEMBER- Cantina [9.30am]

"Finally, a break!" I exclaimed as I raced to the canteen. Sarah was already there.

"Err Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"How the heck did you get here so fast?"

"I totally didn't slip out of class a minute early."

"You jerk."

"You know I can always ask you for help!" At this, Sarah giggled.

"I'm not helping you anymore!"

"Aww!"

"Alright… Just make sure to help me buy food next time!"

"Promise you won't tell the professor?"

"Of course!"

Unbeknownst to them, a certain protoss was listening in. And that certain protoss wasn't going to give up the chance to blackmail them, was it?

Note: I hope you like the teaser. More to come! I've just been lazy recently.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god, you bitch!" Sarah screamed as Selendis laid out what she heard to November and Sarah.

"Now are you going to listen to me and give me the Khaydarin necklace you have?"

"Hmph. It's just a necklace. I'll get it to you soon."

ARTANIS- Protoss Carrier Dock A[10.30am]

Greetings Terran. I am Hierarch Artanis. I am the 'President' in that manner, though I feel as though I do not deserve this post. I am too young. My sister, whom was forced into being the Executor, or in your terms, perhaps a 'Prime Minister' of some sort, is still attending school. I do not have time for it any longer. As you can tell, I am a busy person, though I wish I could live the normal life of the young. I am the Hierarch. I am Artanis.

* * *

SARAH- Terran Dropship [2.00pm]

As my ship docked into the carrier which was the home of Selendis, I kept going through my mind how to not part with the necklace. I loved it, though I never wore it. It was too beautiful but too fragile.

Suddenly, the dock turned dark.

A psi-blade lit up the darkness. Selendis' face showed under it's glow.

"Have you brought it?"

I just threw it to her, got back into my dropship and flew off. I smirked. I managed to find a work-around. She didn't get the necklace.

NOVA- Simulator [5.00pm]

Throw bomb… turn around while running… aim and… FIRE!

"Game… Over!"

"Damnit!"

I sigh. I need to perfect this course before the competition. Sarah has hers up to almost perfection. She's not even coming to train today! I really hate her guts sometimes.

"What did you say?" Sarah's voice came into my head. I hate her for being psionic too.

"Hey! That's mean!" Came Sarah's playful reply.

Sighting her, I decided to drop using our psionics and actually talk.

"So, what do I owe the presence of the amazing top sniper Sarah Louise Kerrigan?" I said, rolling my eyes. Sarah sighed as she looked at me.

"Are you okay Sarah? I didn't mean it! I swear!"

"It's alright… maybe I'm too proud anyways…" came the dejected reply. She started to walk off.

Grabbing her shoulder, I searched her mind. Sensing my presence in her mind, she tried to hide it but I still found why she was so sad. She had been punished for sneaking out of class with being declined the competition. The professors knew it was her life. She was part of her shooting and she would never be able to compete again.

"Sarah…"

"Go away!" Sarah cried as she ran off, her mind a cacophony of thoughts and emotions.

* * *

SARAH- House, living room [10.00pm]

I have been staring at the television for as long as I remember. I don't know how much longer I will be doing this. I know I am tired. I know I should be sleeping. Yet, I cannot move. I feel as if my mind turned off. The phone rings. I let it ring. After a while, my hand reaches for it.

"Sarah!"

It was November. And I wasn't talking about the month.

"What is it…" I said, sleepily.

"Why are you still awake? There's class tomorrow!"

"No concern of mine. I should be asking the same of you."

"I'm outside your house. Mind letting me in?"

"What?!"

I dropped the phone back onto the receiver and rushed to the door. I forgot to mention, it was raining insanely heavily.

"You could catch a cold! Who would represent the school then?"

"My whole point. I don't want to. I'm going to- A-a- choo! Let you take it." Sniffed November.

"Silly girl. I'm giving you the chance of your life and you turn it down."

"You know only you can shoot that well…"

"Oh really? There is nothing I can do now anyways…"

"Can I sleep over?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to walk back."

I looked through her mind unconsciously. I realized she had been practicing the whole night.

I walked into my room and pulled out a mattress, leaving November outside on the sofa for the moment. Walking out, I noticed her cuddled on the sofa. Sighing, I pull a blanket over her to prevent waking her.

"Good night, Nova."

"Good night…" She mumbled as she draws her blanket closer to her.

She's so sweet when she sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

NOVEMBER- Sarah's house [6.30am]

"Wake up!"

"I'll be there in a minute mom…"

"I'M NOT YOUR MOM!"

"Wait what?!"

I rubbed my eyes as I got up. The sight of Sarah in my face wasn't exactly what I expected.

"Hurry and eat. We'll be late at this rate!" Sarah said.

Memories of the previous night floated back. I quickly excused myself to the washroom, careful to hide my face.

Well, _that_ was embarrassing.

* * *

SARAH- SHOOTING RANGE, Week before Shooting Competition [4.30pm]

"Your shooting's great now!"

"Why aren't _you _practicing? Are you _that _confident?"

"I'm pretty confident."

"Don't you wanna at least try?"

"Fine, I'll give it a shot."

I got a gun and tried my best to show as if I was still in perfect condition despite not training at all throughout half the year. I had lied to Nova that I was still in the competition to get her in her top shape. I knew she wouldn't go if I had told her I wasn't going. Truth be told, the reason why I was banned was because Zeratul found out himself. I had Artanis make a fake khaydarin necklace for Selendis and claim that I had given it to her. As I lined up my shot, I felt the sensation of nervousness. If I missed it, it would be pretty obvious there was a problem with me. I missed my mark by an inch.

"Still say you don't want to practice?"

Phew.

* * *

NOVEMBER- CANTEEN [9.30am, next day]

"Jim!"

"Hey Nova, what's up?"

"Oh nothing…"

I really lost my mind at that moment. Sometimes I hate love. It makes me do stupid and crazy things I totally regret later on. I was acting so DUMB. But I couldn't do anything about it. I just stood there hugging him.

Sarah walked over and gave him a nod. I barely noticed it from my position.

* * *

NOVEMBER- CANTEEN [10.00am]

It wasn't a while later that I finally got my senses back and walked away quite embarrassed. Meanwhile, my mind was finally clear, and I got the opportunity to think over what had happened to Sarah.

Usually she was more competitive. Why the sudden change in demeanor?

* * *

SARAH- CANTEEN [10.00am]

I fumbled with the crystal.

"Hey Sarah!"

"Oh hi Jim…"

I really didn't care that I was acting cold or anything to whom every girl wanted.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're usually about as annoying as Nova."

"Is that what you think I am? Annoying?"

"No! No! I just meant that you were usually as… erm… competitive!"

I sighed again.

"If you wanted to say I'm annoying just tell it to my face. I really don't mind anymore."

"Seriously, what's wrong?"

I really didn't want to say it, but seeing him actually care, I didn't know why. I just said it.

"I'm not taking part in the shooting competition."

"Wait what? Why?"

"I was going to recess early and they decided since I repeatedly did it I should be barred from the match to teach me a lesson."

"But what about all your training?"

"I haven't been training ever since I was barred."

"Do you think you can get back to your standard before the competition?"

"What's the point?"

"Just tell me."

I didn't bother reading his mind.

"I think so…"

"Good."

And with that, he walked away. Before going out of my sight, he said one last thing.

"Train hard. I'm sure you'll be the top in the competition."

* * *

SARAH- CANTEEN [9.30am, next day]

"You're in."

"What? I'm in what?"

"The shooting competition."

"Wait what? How?"

"I pulled some strings." Jim smirked.

"Oh my… thanks!" I cried as I hugged him.

He just kept smiling.

* * *

NOVA- CANTEEN [10.00am]

Well, guess Sarah won Jim's love.

But because of that, I must win her in the shooting competition. I have to. I am as good as her!

SARAH- Shooting competition range [4.30pm]

The tie-breaker shot. My next shot, if it got closer to the middle than Nova's, would win me the competition. It was nothing. Just a simple bullseye. But I hesitated. I knew Nova would be heartbroken if I won her in both ways.

Lining up my shot, I purposely slipped my finger, causing the bullet to go off and hit the floor.

"And November Annabelle Terra wins!"

* * *

NOVEMBER- Competition waiting area [5.00pm]

I got the trophy and medal, but I feel so empty. I know Sarah purposely gave me that win as compensation.

"Hey Nova, why the long face?"

It was Sarah.

"You…"

I started crying.

"Nova! Don't cry… What's wrong?"

"Why did you give me the win? You are the most perfect person, you coulda won it! But what did you do? You gave it to me! Why?"

I knew the answer. She wanted to give me compensation for her getting Jim.

"You know, even though I wanted to win it, I knew you would be heartbroken."

"Well that didn't help much!"

I glared at her through my tears.

"Look, even though I'm better than you at shooting and I got a good boyfriend, that doesn't mean you're worse than me! You train as hard and try as hard. You deserve the win as much as me. You're also a better person than me. You focus better in class and you study harder. Look, I want you to focus on your studies now. I got what I wanted, now it's your turn to shine."

I leaned onto her shoulder and cried my heart out.

* * *

END OF YEAR EXAM RESULT DISTRIBUTION

* * *

"In first place, November Annabelle Terra!" announced the Principal.

November was smiling as she got onto the stage, taking her paper and the trophy. She was particularly looking at Sarah Louise Kerrigan. Sarah Kerrigan had not gotten close at all, although she was now close to topping the level at shooting, and also she was living happily with Jim. It was close to graduation soon. Jim was planning to propose to Sarah then and settle down. Jim already got a position in the marines, and Sarah was earning enough from shooting competitively.

November was happy for her friend. She psionically searched her friend's mind.

"Congrats!"

That was the first thing that Sarah told her.

And that was the last thing she remembered as the whole room suddenly disappeared.

* * *

SARAH- Hallway of the League of Scholars

* * *

"Argh… where am I?"

"Hey! What's your name?"

A redheaded girl reached out her hand to me.

"Oh sorry, I probably should ask you if you're okay. We don't get much visitors from another dimension!"

"Wait what?"

"You suddenly came in through this weird portal thing."

The redhead pointed as a space where I assumed the portal had been.

"Damn that khaydarin crystal!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Note that I was transiting this to the crossover, hence I included that crossover-ish ending. I know this story was shorter than my LoS one, but still. Somehow it spans more days so I don't care. I was too busy anyways. When I wrote this it was the day after Christmas, so… MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! And for all my LoL readers, HAPPY SNOWDOWN.


End file.
